Punishment
by TomRiddlewtf
Summary: Tsuna was left By his brother Giotto For 5 Years. What will Tsuna's reaction be, how can Tsuna overcome what will happen in the future. as they say. " If the Sky meets with another sky even though its impossible they will merge and unite " G27 INCEST R-18
1. Oh My Your Here!

**Warning : R-18 R-M . Mature Content And Some Lemony Stuff**

**Declaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. OR GIOTTO WOULD BE TACKLING TSUNA WITH LOVE NOW –CHECKS WALLET- AND IT SEEMS I REALLY DON'T**

**IM GONNA PUT IT ALL. IMMA FIX THIS PART. WELL. ITS BROOKEEN. LOL. The grammars and spelling and stuff. **

**Read Chapter Two! ITS SOO.. WELL. FOR ME. AWESOME Than this part. 8D **

**Yeah, i know this isn't lenghty . D8 but. CHAPPIE TWO -POINTS-**

**THIS IS FREAGIN' EDITED.**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna's POV

Its been five years since I last saw my big brother Giotto we gave each other a promise to never forget about each other , always stay by each other sides even thou they are apart im entering third year of highschool and I heard there were gonna be new substitute teachers from different countries and will be temporary for half a year its an event about teachers day concerning italy and Japan and im gonna be late hibari-san's gonna bite me to death! 6:59 OH SHII-

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Said a cold menacing voice as he stood their in front of the tablet of the school

"H-HIEEEEEEEE !" Tsuna screamed, of course the loudest of them all since he was facing his death infront of his strongest guardian aside that Gokudera was behind hibari who yelled "Don't you dare touch juudaime!". On with the story .. "Hn, I'll let you go this time since the new substitutes are waiting . don't mess this chance Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Since Tsuna was free he ran through the school passing a blonde tall guy,or should I say a MAN perhaps? Tsuna tried to glance at the tall guy but he can't stop his speed now. But man was going in the same direction as with Tsuna.

Eventually,Tsuna entered the room but surprised to see the blonde got in first "Okay Class, Im your new advisor for half a year Giotto I"ll be teaching Math And Social Studies,Any Questions?" A Girl Said "Are You Single?" Giotto Shook his head as a yes and girls squealed beyond imagination Tsuna just sighed at the girls and saw Kyoko blushed too as Giotto grinned at the questions were given .

"Okay then, as you can see. We have but seven wonders of the worlds,one is in India,The Taj Mahal, Mexico,Chichen Itza,Christ The Redeemer,from?" Giotto discussed and pointed at the brunette we all know. "Your name mister?" Tsuna Sighed "Sawada . but sensei, just call me Tsuna,I think the Christ the redeemer is from brazil" OMG I hardly believe it as an author but Tsuna got it right! since Tsuna came there with his tutor and saw it himself everybody looked at him amazed since everybody didn't even know where,but one thing for sure Tsuna is great when it comes to countries. "Indeed very good Sawada- i mean Tsuna." Everybody blushed even the boys except for Tsuna In Giotto's sparkly smile it felt that he was used to it,that even the author led bleeding in the keyboard. after a minute or so,Tsuna slept in Giotto's class,he was once again known as dame-Tsuna.

"Class dismissed, and also, mister Sawada Tsuna—Uhm, Tsunayoshi meet me in the faculty room I have something to discuss with you" Tsuna shivered he knew this was gonna be a scolding retreat! girls get jealous, and one girl said "Sensei!I Will be the one to be punished in dame-Tsuna's Place Please Sensei!" The girl giggled but Giotto's eyes twitched at 'Dame' but then again sighed "No, possibly that cannot happen. he has to learn from his sctions" they both go on the way in the faculty room since nobody was there and sensei Giotto was on his break they have 45 minutes to discuss each others action. "Sleeping inn my class huh? I missed my little brother so much. His Clumsy actions were the best!" Our Beloved Blond said "Nii-san" Tsuna Said while sobbing(( OF COURSE! ))

"Do you miss me?"

"I Do, I never knew that you will do teaching, and uhm.. i wouldn't be crying if i didn't right?"

"hmm" Giotto said chuckling "but i was taken back that you answered my questions right since i saw your grade—" Giotto Said. now tsuna is in Giotto's lap "G-GIOTTO" Tsuna tomato red "Ah ? Its sensei" Giotto said in a husky and seductive voice in Tsuna's ear. as he tsuna heard this this Tsuna blushed once more but now. I don't even think there were left to be blushed since he was so tomato red! As Giotto is now making hickeys in his neck , tsuna was mewling "G-G-GIOTTO! This is so wrong y-you're my brother and doing this i-its just!" Tsuna said behind moans "Ah? its part of the punishment Tsunayoshi now Stay put or else" giotto was unbuttoning Tsuna's uniform and it revealed a milky skin which everybody would like to touch Tsuna shivered as a cold air pass them now Giotto was playing with Tsuna's nipple one was Licking the other one was massaging the nipple causing to Tsuna to moan

Tsuna tried his best to look away but sooner or later his mouth was captured by the mouth of the blonde Tsuna tried to fight back not letting Giotto dominate his mouth but Tsuna then give in by the taste of his brother a minute or later Giotto broke the kiss with a saliva trailing them eventually fell on Tsuna's chest and then Giotto stopped playing with tsuna's nipple now Giotto unzipped Tsuna's pants and boxer's concentrated on the member who is now harder than hard Giotto first teased it by kissing the head. the twitching member now. Licking the head of it and eventually sucking whole of it. "A-Ahn!" Tsuna moaned. Giotto who closed his eyes while sucking whole of it. Pre-cum was present. "AAAHHHHHH! NO MORE GIOTTO S-STOP !" Tsuna said Giotto ignored Tsuna's pleading to stop cause he know fully well that Tsuna's body was very well responding to his actions and touch and very well likes it also now Giotto placed one finger in Tsuna's hole.

"Nggn! Giotto It H-HURTSS !" "You Never did touch yourself did you?" Giotto said then kissed Tsuna tounges dancing. we all know how that felt uncomfortable for tsuna and it seems in that unfortunate hole Giotto was searching for something. a sweet spot it seems giotto hit it. "AHHH! nggnn! Haa-ah!" Tsuna moaned in pleasure "seems i hit it didn't it?" Giotto has a smug smirk on his face and now making a form of scissors and scissoring tsuna's wall "O-OUCH! S-STOP THAT! NNGN! " "Oh, Its for you dear brother relax. it'll feel good later okay ?" kissing Tsuna's forehead in the process as he felt tsuna is now relaxed. He inserted the third finger and Tsuna was now really going to be broke. because they only have 15 mins left. and now. Giotto needed to be quick.

Giotto unzipped his own pants and Tsuna head this who is currently shiverring by the thought of it. Giotto alinged his Lengthy member onto Tsuna's hole. and then Giotto spoke "Ready My Little brother? relax okay? 15 mins is gonna be rash for you" Giotto smirked but he said that in a seductive manner. "JUST DO IT! YOUR WAISTING TIME!" Giotto Smirked again at Tsuna's Answer . "AAH GIOTTO !" Then now Giotto is moving in a slow pace. Then he realized a minute or so That Tsuna grow acustomed it and moved in a rapid pace so that they would'nt be wasting time to be just find out do they?. He hit Tsuna's Spot Much to his delight cause of the moaning, he said "Tsuna. So.. Thight." "H-AAH!"

They both came. though, Giotto looked at the clock. and thought. he was wasting time for nothing! there was this ceremony welcoming the italian teachers but.. well .. then Tsuna said then get up . making them both whimper "h-ah. i-im gonna head for the public school cr. you head for the faculty CR." Tsuna said and while zipper-ing his own pants. Giotto smirked. Finally his long waited come true.

**Owari !**

**

* * *

**

Okay. Personally . if you want me to continue. Just review me. Okay People .

WHUT DO YOU THINK . ABOUT THE FIC?

**Yeah. i edited it. **

THANK YOU READERS.

**R&R. I MEAN IT. YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT.**


	2. Today I Learned Something

**I Don't Know What The Heck Happened. But i Accidently Exited The microsoft while i was making this. and i got over... a lot.. but since its G27 . Its an Exception. URRGH! IM SO MAD. But. Who cares right ? Oh Right.**

**In School Giotto Call Tsuna As : Sawada-san Just To Put the formality in the upperhand. **

**Thanks For The Reviews By The way, it encouraged me to make a new chappy! SUCCESSSS ! 8D**

**

* * *

**

_Denial , is what keeps people from doing nothing in their lives. Denial , it keeps people from knowing what, but did you ever try to deny the fact that you love somebody ? that must'd hurt . did it ?_

_- Refrain From Knowing me, i know you very well, while you don't we know eachother but you don't do we have to keep this while the other side is battling ?-_

_

* * *

_

"**SAWADAAAAAAAAAA!" **Ryohei, Sasagawa. Screamed until his voice is contented. "O-onii-san!"

"Yeah.. Kyoko Told Me To hand this letter for you, well. i gotta- oh hold on, are you related to that teacher... hmm .. whats his name again . ? zhitoo ? gi ? URGH! I Don't Know It to the extreme!"

"Giotto,No, U-uhm, why'd you ask ?"

"Nothing Sawada, Its Just That Kyoko hurts my ear to the extreme about her babling about that new teacher!"

"A-Ah.. S-See y-you lat-ter then o-onii-" Tsuna Clenched his hand why does it hurt so much ? what is this feeling, concerning the events that happen yesterday. he don't want to remember but why do everytime a girl gets swooned by his brother hurts so much? right now, he was burning with hate for what his brother did. but he didn't anymore even if he try'd to.

Tsuna flip the envelope and red the letter.

_Tsuna-kun,_

_Since The Exchange trip teachers from italy . well. they exchange half the sem right ? so.. its.._

_BREAKK! yaay ! Tsuna-kun , i expect you to bring Giotto-sensei Please? oh also come too okay ?_

_oh right, we are going for a trip to Hawaii , i know you and Giotto-sensei are related. I promise i won't tell _

_So ! Bye Tsuna-kun, im expecting a lot from you .!_

_Yours Truly ,_

_Sasagawa Kyoko._

Tsuna Mumbled In His Breath and sighe'd "You don't even care about me. just my damn brother even though you just met him i thought you weren't the kind of person to just swoon over." and then he felt a hair in his neck then suddenly it said "Hmm. a vacation ? well, its too early for break here in japan even thou we just transfered well, sure i''ll go. will you ?" it was Giotto who stole the letter from Tsuna's hand. "S-Shut up. Of course i will concerning its Kyoko and all." Tsuna stole it back and gathered his memories he heard Giotto said something but didn't get it. " _Rains Flow and the sky watch , thunders rage , and the sky watch , storms blew , and the sky watch , clouded in sky , and the sky stared , illusion was there, the sky knew , sun goes up , the sky watch , the sky meets another sky which was impossible but they merge and become a new wonderful **Cielo **"_

"Whatever You are saying i don't get it. leave me alone." Tsuna said while glaring at the Blond , And Giotto just smiled at the sight Tsuna was glaring at him people were nobody to be seen and Tsuna Just a centimeter away . what to do eh ? Giotto leaned but not to close just their nose was touching "Hmm,but if you really hate me for what i did. you should be running away from me now right? but it seems that you are still talking at me. letting me be this close to you" Giotto was now nuzzling his head over the brunette's Neck "-but..you do know that in front of this is your house. nobody is here and its pretty much quiet and you still let me be here, how can you possible not like what i did ?" Giotto leveled his eyes onto Tsuna and said dangerously "You Don't like Sasagawa Kyoko Face the reality. and you ... know it." Giotto took the paper from Tsuna and rip it away and kissed Tsuna with no tongues but has a lot more meaning than it should. Tsuna blushed but his eyes turn into something very needy and Giotto smirked and whispered in his ears "I would like to stay and chat. but its pretty much quiet and very much hurting my ears but if you have a reason for me to stay though i wou-" as he felt a lips onto his. he smirked and grabbed Tsuna to Tsuna's own House locking it clumsily while kissing Tsuna passionately then tugged Tsuna on the couch and pinned Tsuna "Oh, Does My Litte Brother wants me now?" "H-Hai" Tsuna answered Shyly

"then what do you want? what do you need big brother to do?"

"Anything."

With this Giotto Smirked And kissed Tsuna's Nipple causing Tsuna to gasp then Tsuna thinked of something

" W-wait! Onii, i-i will.. make b-brother f-feel good." Tsuna bowing his head lightly at what he said Giotto was in shocked but just said "ara ? hnn. No wa- oh wait. what do you think- Ah!" So, You are wondering how this happened ? well . remember that Tsuna bowe'd his head ? He was Just waiting for Giotto to speak up so he can attack his pants pretty clever and smart for dame-Tsuna. "nnggh." Wow, After all this time. all of people who gave him Something like this. this one is the greatest, well. he isn't virgin anymore when he arrived at Namimori. he did tons of girls and have this stamina but this. this is just to much.

Tsuna Stopped Giotto Noticed licking th tip of Giotto's Lenght. "S-stop t-teasing" Oh how Tsuna loved it when Giotto go powerless in times like this. "mmmmhh." "nggngh! A-ah " Giotto helped Tsuna by bobbing his head. which would be easier and now Moving fast. made Giotto moan in pleasure though. one more move. Giotto almost came but Tsuna stopped. Tsuna caught the vanilla ice cream then put it in Giotto's length. Giotto shivered in the coldness. Tsuna continued his before innocent mouth never been touched until yesterday. Tsuna continued. Giotto well . here. "Haa-ah . nggn. I-I Didn't k-know you were th-this good." "mmhmm."

Giotto Then Came. then Tsuna tasted something salty but preferred to swallow it. Giotto was tired. but. wanted his brother also to feel good. so... He kissed Tsuna. Tongue Dancing. He pushed Tsuna into the couch once more Tsuna moaned into the kiss. Giotto then slipped his hand in the fabric that was covering his brother's problem . pumping it in a slow pace "O-ONII! A-Ah! h-haah ... mmnnggg..~!" Oh how Giotto wanted to hear that without any protest. making want his brother more. for Tsuna he will do this with his dying will. **(A/N: Dying will sounds wrong. haha! 8D) **while Giotto's one hand grab a large vanilla cream put it into Tsuna's member and then pumped it faster "aa-ah! G-Giotto f-faster. mmhm.. moooree!" Giotto merely smirked at his otoutou's comment. then ... well you guys can guess.

TSUNA. CAME . /YAY. PREE-CHEERS. NOT REALLY. 8D/

Then Giotto Licked the one that came from Tsuna's member . /yeah, i didn't wanna right the C word. 8D/ Tsuna panted "Haa-ah ah!" "mm, delicious lil bro. now. rest tomorrow . will have a hard time dealing with the noisy creeps in the airplane." Giotto rolled in the carpet Tsuna Also went to the carpet and said " I-..I-.. I love you. " Giotto's eyes widened in shock . " I love you more than anything. Goodnight. sleeptight" he kissed Tsuna's Lips. without the tongue but has more feeling into it. "mm" both said in unsion. 'union' then Kissed Tsuna's forehead while Tsuna Drifted into sleep.

_and at the verge of sleeping, Tsuna said in his dream " I guess i always did loved you. right from the start. thats why i kept on thinking. dreaming of you. now that your here. stay with me please?"_

* * *

_Little did you know, your happiness won't last forever Remember that. not all goes with happy ending. even if you did go into a happy ending. what will happen next? _

_**" **__Rains Flow and the sky watch , thunders rage , and the sky watch , storms blew , and the sky watch , clouded in sky , and the sky stared , illusion was there, the sky knew , sun goes up , the sky watch , the sky meets another sky which was impossible but they merge and become a new wonderful Cielo "_

_****__

* * *

_

**IM EVIL. 8D I suggest you guys read the chapter one again. haha! lol. not much editing. but i did add something. 8D glad you guys decided to read this fail fic.**

**IM EVIL ONCE MORE. Becausee.. i should'nt be using the computer . but i was so... happy to write another chapter and edit chapter one too. so yeah ~ ! yay. 8D glad you guys helped me on my wrong doings.**

**Why i ain't suppose to be using the computer. TEST. ENDS. TOM. 8D Nyahaha. still test is test right? **

**Soo.. Omake? Reviews for omake on next chappy. 8D This is my first fic that has second chappy . lawl. 8D **

**I WUFF CHU ALL. 8D COOKIES ANYONE ~?**

**Once again. I Not no own reborn. but i love it. my one and only fave. 8D**

**-Reviews ? rates ? Comments ? COOKIESSS ~? 8D**


	3. Read And Be Shocked

**Okay. Guys. i was bored. but i saw something.. " KHR ENDED." Guys. Yes. _SEASON ONE ENDED. _** **The new season will be entitled as. _Katekyo Hitman Rebron X Generation._ Where did i get this you ask ? Its From a Tons of websites. including the reborn Jp site, a forum which i forgot. but the picture of that forum is Tsuna in color Blue HDW Mode. Faaaceeeboooook .. LOOOOOOOL. And tons more. i tend to forget the forum site. i just lurk around google thats why i know. :3 So anyway. Pleasee. Spread the word to those people who think "KHR ENDED." It didn't . Katekyo Hitman Reborn X Generation Will be Up On Spring 2011. In my Country it will be On march. /PHILIPPINES-/ Yeass. ;3 Can't wait for more epic Giotto Shots. **

**WE WILL NOW SEE.. GIOTTO'S TRUE EYE COLOR /BLUE/ IN MARCH. AREN'T YOU EXCITED-**

**Yeah. I Saw it on Artland too. They Didn't Do No End the Reborn Obviously An intended wrong grammar **

**Be patient and continue supporting Reborrrn . 8'D**

**Have you guys Read The Love song Doujin, And The Neve? G27 **

**Love song. Has 4 Chapters. Its True Tittle is . 05 Love song. Want the link ? Go message me. Chapter Four hasn't been scanalated yet. So. wait for chapter four.**

**08 Neve hasn't been scanned yet. but i could send you the raw. :3**

**LOL. WHY THE HECK AM I SAYING THIS- THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE.-**

**SPREAD THE KHR SEASON TWO. KHR X GEN. **

**IDK WHEN WILL I UPDATE. WAIT FOR ME~ I LOVE YOU-**

**I CHANGED MY PENNAMEE. 8'DD**

**Yours Truly,**

**CookieG27**


End file.
